1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to interlocking construction panels of the type used for roofing and siding. More particularly, this invention describes an insulated covering for building sheathing having a free floating insulating insert that occupies the void between the raised panels and roof deck or exterior wall sheathing and provides structural support and insulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of raised construction panels for roofing and siding are well known in the prior art, made of materials including thermoplastic, fiberglass and metal. Such panels are often constructed with interlocking edges, and sometimes with decorative patterns simulating traditional roofing materials such as tile or shake. One such panel is described by Hoofe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,126. A limitation of these panels are that, being raised and relatively light weight, they often lack the structural integrity to support a person or withstand severe weather. Another drawback of raised roof panels is their limited insulation qualities.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a raised construction panel having improved the structural strength and thermal insulating characteristics.
Construction panels which include a layer of insulating material, or to which is adhered an insulation backing, are also well known and commercially available. The insulating material is commonly foam, often impregnated with termicide. The foam layers and backing provide raised construction panels with additional strength and thermal insulation capacity. However the insulation and panel materials expand and contract at different rates, causing the materials to bind one against the other and emit annoying noises. This phenomena is particularly notable whenever the sun passes in and out of clouds in the case of raised metal roof panels that include foam backing. Moreover, foam insulation that is tightly fitted between raised construction panels and the building structure press upward against the panels and may cause the raised metal panels to deform and buckle.
A further purpose of the present invention is to provide a foam insert for raised construction panels that effectively increases the structural performance and insulating characteristics of the panel without binding or pressing outward against the panel or building deck during warm weather conditions or rapid temperature changes.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a foam insert for raised construction panels that resists infiltration by insects including termites.